Cintaku Yang Direbut
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Kegagalan Roy Mustang untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Riza Hawkeye lewat sebuket bunga


Cintaku yang Direbut

Fanfic Royai! Yay!

Meski saya SANGAT tidak suka sama pairing yg satu ini, tapi entah mengapa seneng aja waktu nulisnya :3

Summary: Kegagalan Roy Mustang untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Riza Hawkeye lewat sebuket bunga

Disclaimer: Hagaren no Renkinjutsushi, Furumetaru Aruchemisto is 100% that cow, Hiromu Arakawa's. Please respect the copyright, as well as I respect myself *ga nyambung, disambit pake sandal*

Chapter 1: Roses

Semakin hari, semakin besar saja cinta Roy Mustang pada Letnan pirang cantiknya yang satu ini. Wajah yang biasa, namun dipermanis dengan dua buah bola mata berwarna hazel dan bibir mungil dengan warna _peach_.

Hari itu, Letnan Satu kita sedang nampak gelisah dan tegang. Dahinya tidak berhenti berkerut. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Sedari tadi, Roy sudah memikirkan rencana sore harinya. Tidak ada kencan hari ini, jadi ia ingin melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu… yang mungkin bisa membuat Riza senang?

"Tolong, bungkus mereka dengan kertas kuning yang itu…" tunjuk Roy kearah segulung kertas warna kuning lembut.

Ia membelikan sebuket bunga mawar merah. Jumlahnya cukup banyak. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan segera melangkah pulang ke apartemen kecilnya yang sederhana. Letaknya tidak terlalu begitu jauh, namun harus melewati berbagai banyak tikungan sehingga memakan waktu yang cukup lama, padahal sangat singkat waktu jika ditembus dengan berjalan lurus. Ia mencari kunci besinya yang tersimpan manis di jas militer biru miliknya.

"Ini dia," gumam Roy. Ia memasukkan anak kunci itu, dan memutar kenopnya. Terbuka. Sepi. Sedikit berantakan, tapi bagian itulah yang paling ia sukai.

Segera ia letakkan dengan perlahan buket bunga mawarnya yang cantik, dipandangnya dan dicipratinya dengan sedikit air dingin, supaya tetap segar. Rencananya, ia ingin segera memberikannya pada wanita manis yang ia cintai, Riza.

Riza, Riza, Riza. Wanita hebat yang telah mencuri hatiku, begitu gumam Roy dalam hati. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera melihat seperti apakah reaksi Riza saat ia serahkan buket bunga mawar yang cantik untukknya. Untuk satu malam ini, Roy dapat tidur dengan tenang. Hanya satu malam ini. Sebelum ia kehilangan kebahagiaannya sebagai seorang atasan Letnan Riza Hawkeye.

Chapter 2: Unpredictable 'Happiness'

Dengan semangat yang tinggi, Kolonel Tampan kita, Roy Mustang *digebuk pake komputer pembaca* segera bersiap-siap ke kantornya yang kecil namun nyaman. Disembunyikannya buket bunga itu dalam sebuah tas besar. Akan aman kok, jika tidak ada barang lain yang mungkin dapat merusak keanggunan mawar tersebut.

Sesampainya di kantor, ruangan kantornya kosong.

"Lho, kemana mereka semua? Mengapa tidak ada?"

"Kolonel! Sudah saya cari daritadi." Panggil Havoc. Ia terengah-engah. Roy cukup kaget melihat Havoc yang berdiri dengan tuksedo abu-abu bergaris coklat miliknya.

"Kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian seperti itu hah? Diangkat jadi business man ya?" goda Mustang sambil menyeringai.

"Loh, Anda tidak tahu? Hari ini kan… Pernikahan Letnan Satu Riza Hawkeye…"

Dengan kaget, Roy menjatuhkan tas berisi buket bunga yang dibawanya (kayak sinetron aja yaaa).

"Me-menikah? Dengan siapa!" Tanya Roy geram. Ia tidak menerima undangan. Tidak juga ia mengetahuinya dari siapapun. Jangan-jangan…

"Di-dimana gerejanya? Kapelnya?" dengan kaget Roy mendapati dirinya menangis. Sedalam inikah cintaku pada Letnan? Tidak –Riza? Sampai tidak rela melihatnya menikahi pemuda selain… Dirinya!

"Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Hanya beberapa blok dari Central. 2 atau 3 blok, jika saya tidak salah…" ujar Havoc, mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Pokoknya begitu deh!"

Dengan cepat Roy meminta Havoc menemaninya pulang ke apartemennya. Ia segera membuka lemari pakaiannya. Ia segera mengenakan kemeja warna putih dengan garis hitam di pinggirannya. Latu didobel dengan semacam jas berwarna coklat muda –agak kejinggaan. Roy Mustang terlihat sangat ganteng (mata Author siap 'menerkam' Kolonel Mustang tapi keburu dibuang ke kali terdekat) –tidak– sangat rapi. Tak lupa dibawanya buket bunga mawarnya. Keduanya segera berlari menuju gereja yang mungil, namun indah. Lonceng besar terletak diatasnya, siap berbunyi menandakan kebahagiaan dari sepasang insan manusia yang baru dimulai.

Dengan perlahan Roy mendorong pintu gereja. Ada dua orang di altar. Yang di kiri, seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna… Oranye? Entahlah –terlalu samar-samar karena tertutup jala putih yang manis dengan mawar putih di atas kepalanya, melingkari kepala wanita itu seperti bando. Dan seorang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna hitam, persis seperti dirinya namun lebih kearah kebiruan.

Havoc menuntun Roy ke sebuah kursi kayu panjang disamping para bawahannya.

"Loh, kenapa Anda membawa bunga-bunga itu, Kolonel?" Tanya Fuery sedikit bingung.

"Mungkin sepulang dari pernikahan RIZA mau menggoda pacar-pacarnya kali ya?" goda Breda, diikuti cekikikan pelan bawahan Kolonel Roy Mustang itu. Roy mendengar kata-kata Riza saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Riza…? Menikah…? Dengan… dia? Amarah Roy memuncak. Setahunya, Riza tidak pernah mempunyai keputusan untuk menikah. Kerja, kerja, dan kerja. Mungkin pekerjaan sudah menjadi suaminya. Keutamaannya. Kebanggaannya. Penopang hidupnya. Tidak mustahil jika Riza akan melajang seumur hidupnya. Sementara pekerjaan yang selalu dibanggakannya itu tidak akan pernah bisa memberinya kebahagiaan sejati. Dan, menemaninya ke alam di bawah tanah sana. Yang gelap. Dan sendiri. Bertarung dengan amalnya. Yang akan menentukan tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya nanti. Tempat yang panas membakar seperti Neraka? Ataukah sebuah tempat yang harum dengan padang bunga bernama Surga?

"Apakah kalian berjanji untuk saling mencintai di dalam sehat dan sakit?" Tanya sang pastor kepada kedua mempelai.

"Ya, aku berjanji." Ujar mempelai lelaki, mantap. Mempelai wanitanya hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu, ia segera mengangguk. Dengan ganas, diciumnya bibir wanita itu. Bibir Riza.

Para hadirin bertepuk tangan bahagia. Semuanya. Yah, kecuali satu. Kolonel Roy Mustang.

Lalu, kedua mempelai berjalan pelan keluar ruangan sambil bergandengan tangan. Riza, mencoba mengangkat kepalanya.

_Akankah Kolonel datang ke hari pernikahanku ini? Mungkin saja tidak. Aku terlalu bodoh –bodoh karena tidak memberitahunya tentang hari pernikahanku ini. Tapi, bukankah ia akan berpikir-pikir ulang, bahwa kantor sedang sepi?_

Diangkatnya kepalanya, dan itulah dia. Lelaki berambut hitam. Dengan bola mata berwarna hitam pula. Bola mata termanis yang akan pernah Riza ingat. Hanya itu.

"K-kolonel?"

Roy hanya tersenyum pahit. Riza melihat sebuket bunga mawar merah yang manis. Memang bukan favoritnya –tapi terlihat sangat manis. Ingin rasanya ia ambil dan dihirup baunya yang segar.

"Sir, saya…" Riza tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia sudah diseret keluar oleh _suaminya_ sekarang. Suami barunya. Suami pertamanya. Ataukah suami keduanya setelah pekerjaannya di Central? Poligami dong yaaa *digiling rame-rame*

Dengan gontai, Roy melangkah keluar gereja setelah Riza dan suami-barunya-yang-tidak-setampan-dan-sekeren-aku, begitulah pikir Roy, dan melangkah pelan disepanjang jalan Amestris, Negara yang sangat ia cintai itu.

_Negara. Pekerjaan. Mimpi utamaku menjadi Fuhrer. Itulah prioritasku sekarang. Tidak akan aku berikan ruang lagi bagi perasaan ini yang membutakan segalanya –cinta. Tidak, takkan pernah. Aku akan berhenti mengencani gadis-gadis itu –Maria, Ellie, Drei, ah, semuanya. Dan akan kulupakan juga gadis itu. Letnan Riza Hawkeye. Bukan Riza. Bukan manisku, bukan –pokoknya bukan siapapun. Hanya seorang bawahan, tak lebih dari itu._

Langit terlihat teramat luas bagi Roy sekarang. Warnanya cantik, secantik Riza –tidak– secantik buket bunga ini. Ah, bodohnya.

Wananya pink lembut dengan sedikit sapuan warna ungu yang menggoda. Dan warna kuning disebelah barat. Ada yang bilang, bahwa warna ungu adalah warna yang melambangkan "Keseksian seseorang. Warna yang menggoda. Namun sakit bila ditatap terlalu lama." Mungkin yang terakhir benar adanya. Roy terlalu lama menatap langit yang berwarna ungu. Dan sekarang, hatinya sakit sekali.

Letnan Satu Elizabeth "Riza" Hawkeye takkan pernah kembali menjadi seorang bujangan. Paling tidak, seorang janda. Namun tetap saja, pernah digauli seorang lelaki yang mencintai Riza karena;

KECANTIKAN

UANG

Sementara Riza tidak mencintai lelaki itu. Ia menikahinya karena diancam dan dipaksa.

Dua buah kata yang tidak akan mau Mustang ingat, jika sudah menyangkut gadis itu. Dipeluknya buket bunga itu, dan 'disiram' dengan air matanya yang hangat, namun penuh dengan cinta itu.

Kini, cintanya telah pergi dari hatinya. Gadis itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Dan sangat dilarang untuk pernah memikirkan seseorang itu sedang bersamamu;

entah dipeluk, dicium, maupun melakukan aksi orang dewasa. Tidak akan ada lagi seorang Riza untuknya. Mulai saat ini, akan kupanggil dirimu, "Letnan".

Yu-huuuu ^^

Selesai juga deh

Kayak fic yg sebelumnya, ide ini datang waktu lg ngesave gambar Roy-ganteng *dipukul pake raket tennis* yang bawa buket bunga dan segala macam detail kyk yg diatas tadi. Warna langitnya juga sama. Jasnya juga sama. Tapi, mukanya murung karena melihatku bersama lelaki lain yg membuatnya cemburu *dipakein bando kuping kelinci trus dibuang ke taman lawang* yah pokoknya lg sedih gt deh, sambil ngeliatin bunganya. Ya udah, dibikin deh cerita ngaco kyk gini. Saran saya sih;

"WARNING. Cerita ngaco yang diketik oleh orang yang ngaco pula. Jika Anda tidak ingin ngaco juga seperti saya, diharapkan tekan 'Back' yang tertulis di layar Anda dan mencari cerita lain yang lebih bermutu. Terimakasih."

Tapi kayaknya telat deh. Harusnya itu kan ditulis diatas. Ah, terlambat utk yg satu ini kan ga masalah, kan jadinya dibaca ceritanya ^^ *mati karena kaget setengah mati, disodorin kecoa sama pembaca* iya, saya takut kecoa :3

RnR, maybe? If you don't mind, of course ^^ I'll be happy if you want to RnR this fic, I'll be grateful for that. Critics and comments are welcomed. Atau welcome ya? Ah, gini nih efek dari anak Indonesia yang sok-sokan ngomong Inggris.

*kabur*


End file.
